Dan Ketika
by LuthCi
Summary: Winterblossom Headcanon Challenge. Ada aku, kamu, payung, dan hujan.


Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dalam bentuk apa pun untuk fanfiksi ini. Canon. SasuSaku. Fanfic yang dibuat untuk meramaikan 4th Anniversary nya WinterBlossom: HeadCanon Challenge. **Tema nomor 9**: Suatu hari yang berhujan di Konoha, Sasuke dan Sakura memutuskan untuk berbagi payung dan pulang bersama-sama.

Bagi penggemar SasuSaku yang mau ikutan forum Winterblossom, silakan gabung di winterblossom dot org :D

.

.

.

_Ada aku, kamu, payung, dan hujan._

_._

* * *

**Dan Ketika**

oleh **LuthCi**

* * *

Sakura Haruno menemukan dirinya terkekeh di dalam keramaian. Keramaian akan sebuah perayaan kembalinya empat orang sahabat terdekatnya dari misi mematikan. Bisa dibilang semacam sebuah acara syukuran karena sahabat mereka baik-baik saja. Rock Lee, Tenten, Hinata, dan Chouji, empat orang yang menjadi objek utama hari ini, terlihat tertawa dengan lega. Sebenarnya, sih, selamat dalam misi mematikan bukan suatu hal yang spesial, hanya saja mereka sudah jarang berkumpul dan topik ini terdengar lumayan masuk akal untuk dijadikan judul pertemuan.

Sakura tertawa geli, tangan kirinya memegangi perut dan tangan kanannya memukul-mukul meja. Naruto dan Ino tengah melawak—tepatnya bertengkar, tapi entah kenapa pertengkaran mereka selalu berhasil berubah menjadi tontonan yang menggelitik perut, dan tampaknya sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain—Shikamaru sekalipun—turut tertawa geli melihat pertengkaran konyol mereka. Lelah tertawa dan merasakan sakit pada perutnya karena terlalu banyak tertawa, Sakura memutuskan untuk menyingkir dari keramaian sesaat.

"Ke mana?"

Sakura menoleh untuk mendapati Sai menatapnya dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Menjawab sekenanya dengan 'cari angin', Sakura pun melanjutkan langkahnya menjauhi keramaian.

_Blam._

Pintu apartemen Tenten ia tutup di belakang punggungnya. Syukuran mereka memang mereka rayakan seadanya di apartemen Tenten, acaranya sederhana, hanya bersempit-sempitan di dalam lalu tertawa sepanjang siang hingga malam dengan makanan ringan yang tidak akan dapat membuat kenyang.

"_Ah." _Sakura agak terkejut menemukan rintik air hujan menemuinya di luar. Suara hujan tidak terdengar sama sekali di dalam, mungkin karena bukan hujan yang deras atau karena suaranya tertutup oleh tawa mereka yang tidak pernah berhenti.

Ia langkahkan kakinya mendekati bagian terpinggir dari apartemen Tenten yang terlindung dari air hujan. Tangannya kini terangkat dengan sendirinya, merasakan rintik hujan yang entah kenapa menenangkannya—seolah merupakan pijatan relaksasi gratis dari Kami-sama untuk dirinya. Sakura mendongak menatap langit yang mendung—matanya tertutup dan senyumnya terkembang.

Entah kenapa hatinya terasa begitu bahagia. Ia memang sedang senang karena tertawa sedari tadi, tapi bahagia berbeda dengan senang, dan entah kenapa Sakura yakin yang kini ia rasakan adalah rasa bahagia—entah karena apa. Katakanlah ia bahagia karena air hujan yang menetes pada tangannya yang masih menengadah atau bahagia karena ia merasa bahagia tanpa alasan—sesederhana itu. Walau mungkin, bahagia di hatinya adalah bentuk firasat baik akan hal yang mungkin terjadi pada detik selanjutnya.

Kulitnya mulai terasa tercubit oleh rasa dingin, tapi Sakura masih menolak untuk mengikuti permintaan tubuhnya yang menggigil dan meminta kehangatan. Sakura bergeming. Tangannya masih menengadah, wajahnya masih mendongak, bibirnya masih tertarik membentuk senyu—

—_cklek._

Sakura menurunkan tangannya perlahan dan menoleh ke belakang, mencari tahu siapa yang baru saja membuka pintu—dan menemukan si bungsu Uchiha. Sakura mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Kikuk karena merasa malu baru saja dipergoki berada dalam posisi seolah ia gadis puitis yang sedang mengarang sajak demi sajak mengenai hujan. Namun, syukurlah Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sesaat pada Sakura sebelum mengarahkan pandangannya pada arah lainnya.

Sakura mengamati gerak-gerik Sasuke yang kini memegang payung kayu di tangan kanannya. Manik kembarnya mengamati setiap detil gerakan Sasuke—memasang sandal, menepuk-nepuk debu tak kasat mata, lalu kini Sakura mengangkat pandangannya untuk melihat Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya—

—_eh?_

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran karena sedari tadi Sakura mengamati setiap gerakannya. Kini Sasuke dapat melihat wajah Sakura yang merah padam karena tertangkap basah tengah memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

Sasuke setengah mati menahan diri untuk tidak terkekeh geli—yang berujung pada senyuman kecil menghiasi bingkaian wajah tampannya.

Sakura Haruno hanya dapat meneguk air liurnya untuk tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba terasa begitu kering. Melihat senyuman seorang Sasuke Uchiha tidak masuk dalam agendanya hari ini—terpikir pun tidak.

"Kau juga mau pulang?—"

"—i-iya." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke cepat. Terlalu cepat, bahkan.

Sasuke lagi-lagi menahan kekehannya karena ulah Sakura. Bukan perbuatan yang sangat menggelikan, memang, hanya saja melihat Sakura begitu membuat Sasuke merasa geli—entah karena apa.

Langkah tegap Sasuke mengantar Sasuke ke pinggir apartemen Tenten yang tidak terkena cipratan hujan. Payung kayu di tangan kanannya kini ia angkat dan buka. Menoleh untuk menatap Sakura, Sasuke pun membuka mulutnya. "Ayo."

"A-ayo?" Sakura bertanya agak terbata, bingung dengan ajakan Sasuke yang Sakura tidak mengerti untuk apa.

"Kau ingin pulang, kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan alis terangkat. Tangan kanannya masih setia memegang payung sedangkan tangan kirinya ia masukkan kantung celana.

_Hah?—_Sakura memandang heran Sasuke yang kini juga menatapnya dengan heran._ Memang kapan aku bilang aku ingi—ASTAGA!—_Sakura tersontak akan kebodohannya yang tadi mengiyakan pertanyaan Sasuke. Padahal tadi bukan hanya Sakura tidak mengerti ia menjawab apa, ia bahkan tidak begitu menangkap apa yang Sasuke tanyakan. Rasa panas di pipinya tadi membuatnya linglung dan tidak mengerti banyak hal untuk sesaat. Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk berkata jujur. "Aku—"

"—tidak bawa payung? Makanya," Sasuke menggerakkan sedikit tangan kanannya yang memegang payung, "ayo."

"I—iya." Sakura segera berlari kecil untuk berdiri di samping Sasuke. Bahu mereka tanpa sengaja bersinggungan, Sakura pun langsung bergeser menjauh—menemukan dirinya akan terlalu malu kalau bersentuhan dengan Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke tidak pernah terpikir bahwa ia akan berada dalam posisinya kini. Berdiri berdampingan dengan Sakura yang kini ada di sisi kanannya memang bukan hal yang baru. Hanya saja berdiri sedekat ini, di bawah payung yang sama, dihantam lembut rintik hujan yang tidak terlalu deras—terlalu detil untuk ia pikirkan, di samping fakta ia tak pernah berpikir hal-hal semacam ini. Maka dari itu, untuk detik ini, ia kehabisan kata-kata, walau memang ia tidak ingin berbicara.

Matanya mengerling ke kanan, menemukan bahu Sakura terkena air hujan—dan Sasuke itu merutuki dirinya sendiri—dengan wajah yang tenang, tentu saja. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya mengamati Sakura di sisi, kini ia menatap jalan lurus ke depan, lalu menggeser sedikit tangannya yang memegang payung ke arah Sakura dengan wajah tenang. Memastikan tidak ada respon dari Sakura, Sasuke mengerling ke samping lagi untuk memastikan bahu Sakura tak lagi terkena air hujan—walau kini _malah_ bahunya yang terkena air hujan.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke buru-buru kembali mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah depan—tidak ingin tertangkap basah kalau sedari tadi ia tengah mengamati. Kemudian kepalanya kembali menoleh pada Sakura dengan angkuhnya. Mulutnya masih tertutup rapat, tidak berniat menjawab dengan kata-kata.

"Aku pikir kau tidak datang," ujar Sakura yang melirik Sasuke sesaat. Detik selanjutnya Sakura menatap ke depan lagi dengan cepat, agaknya merasa jarak mereka terlalu dekat untuk saling bertatapan. Sasuke menemukan pipi Sakura bersemu merah, bibirnya terasa berkedut—namun setengah mati ia tahan. "Bukannya aku tidak suka kau datang, hanya saja untuk berpikir kau datang untuk berkumpul dengan kami agak berada di luar perkiraan."

Sasuke menahan lekukan di bibirnya, ia selalu senang untuk bersikap di luar dugaan—kecuali masa lalunya yang di luar dugaan karena sempat meninggalkan Konoha demi yang sebelumnya ia agungkan, sebut saja kekuatan dan dendam. "Kau juga," ucapnya yang memancing Sakura mengerling padanya, "pulang lebih awal?" Sasuke mengerling pada Sakura yang tiba-tiba menunduk dalam.

_Nah_, andai saja Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura tadi hanya mengangguk dan mengiyakan saja tanpa benar-benar berpikir.

Mereka masih melangkah dalam diam, suara rintik hujan menemani keheningan. Kaki mereka mulai basah akibat genangan-genangan air yang memasuki sandal.

"Sampai." Sakura membuka mulut untuk memberitahu bahwa mereka telah sampai pada tempat tujuan. Langkah mereka berhenti sesaat sebelum melangkah lagi, kali ini mengantarkan mereka memasuki pagar kediaman Sakura. Langkah mereka masih beritme pelan, saling belum ingin berpisah tanpa sadar walau hanya terdiam sepanjang jalan.

Sakura melangkah memasuki teras rumahnya, membawa jejak air dalam setiap tapakan kakinya di lantai. Ia lalu membalik badan, menghadap Sasuke, lalu membungkuk sebagai ucapan terima kasih telah mengantarnya sampai rumah. Matanya kini menangkap fakta bahu Sasuke yang basah kuyup—lalu merutuk dirinya karena sangat merepotkan walau pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak membahas topik tersebut. "Terima kasih telah mengantar, maaf merepotkan. Lain kali aku akan selalu membawa payung."

"_Aa._"

Mengangguk singkat, Sasuke segera membalik badan dan berjalan ke arah kediamannya, meninggalkan Sakura yang merutuki kebodohannya dan mengira bahwa Sasuke marah padanya. Sekalipun ia mengetahui bahwa Sasuke memang sering menganggapnya menyebalkan atau merepotkan, tetap saja hatinya merasa tidak nyaman mengetahui ia kembali berbuat kesalahan.

Sakura menghela napas panjang, kepalanya menunduk lemas saat memasuki pintu rumahnya. "_Tadaima_..."

.

.

_**Belum**_selesai.

.

.

**omake!**

Sasuke memegang erat ujung bawah dan ujung atas payung kayunya—_Prak!_—dan mematahkan payung tersebut menjadi dua. Payung yang malang tersebut kemudian ia buang ke tempat sampah terdekat dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

_Nah, _selanjutnya ia tidak akan membawa payung dan dapat mengatakan bahwa payungnya sudah rusak—yang mana bukan sebuah kebohongan—pada Sakura.

Uchiha memang _jenius_.

**.**

Nah,** selesai.**

.

.

Sekian fanfic gak jelas dari saya -_- maaf kalau kurang gereget atau kalau ada yang gangerti, sesungguhnya saya memang bukan author yang gimana gimana. Nah, mari beri masukan untuk saya atas kekurangan fanfic ini.

Fanfic ini spesial untuk memenuhi challenge di yaitu forum SasuSaku Indonesia. Semoga suka!

_Terimakaciiih_

[**Story only: **1374 words]


End file.
